I Understand
by The Token
Summary: Kaiba has always had a hard time expressing his feelings to Isis. So he does it the only way he knows how. ONE-SHOT.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

I Understand

He was on to her.

Kaiba watched as Isis moved from the back closet to the area of the space, where her vanity sat. She was clad only in green boy-shorts dotted in pink with pink trim along the seams. The matching bra was done in green trimmed in pink as well but lacking the dots. He watched as what he viewed as the perfect bottom plant itself nicely on the stool's supplied cushion. He watched those round globes meld in with the seat and he imagined his hands cradling them as he had done so many times. Along with the times he had gripped them to the point of leaving his handprints. Handprints too desperate, zealous, and wild to do nothing but hold; as if that was the hands only given function.

His thoughts were cut short when she adjusted a folded-in portion of the elastic top. It once more rested snuggly on her wide hips and he couldn't forget the first time he had talked her into jeans and how he never wanted her to leave the house in a pair. For those sinful arcs did the job of the belt; pressing the expensive pair of pants at the waist to wear they fitted securely around her exotic rounds. Every pair of jeans he had gotten her fit like low-riders and as much as he appreciated the display he hated the idea of another man or woman's eyes being able to visualize with him, with the added aid of the pants. He had gladly never pressured her into another pair as much as he did out of them.

Isis sighed quietly as she pulled her long thick hair over her shoulder revealing her smooth hourglass back. Kaiba had first seen the little bit of flesh when she had been daring enough to escort him in a backless garment a designer had left him for his company. To watch the way her gypsy hips curved up and inward into such a small waistline and carry on there to a small expanse of back was mind boggling. The very outline was something he wanted to draw as some cheesy artist would. And though he would probably never tell her, a few of his game designs for female characters had started with her shape only to be watered down. He didn't want to appear obsessed nor share with the nerd community who was notorious for spanking their monkey's to hot digital females.

Another part to changing it was he could never quite get it right. The way her lower back dipped down or how her small back connected with it in a way that made it look normal rather than the feat it was. Speaking of her lower back, he watched the way it shifted revealing the barely there dimples. He had done research over the trait and found they were genetic and shifted with peoples weight. However he didn't care how they got there or why they were, they were strangely erotic and seemed to make sense why they were there. Often when he took her from behind he would mold his hands around her trim waist and line his thumbs up with those dimples. They peculiarly fit his thumbs nicely.

Thoughts to taking her led him to her hair and how thick and soft it felt, gripping it in his hands. Tugging her head back to meet his eyes. He licked his lips at the ideas and watched as she slowly brushed it, humming a tune he had often heard her sing in a mumbled tone. It was in Arabic and possibly had some significance to her past but his favorite time was after sex, when she would force him to cuddle and the last thing he'd hear is that tone before her breathing evened out. He would never tell her but he had a feeling she already knew.

"Seto?"

He clenched his jaw when he heard the creak of the stool. She couldn't turn around. If she did, he wasn't sure what would happen. "What?" He cursed to himself when his voice held a slight edge.

"Are you okay?" Slowly the stool swiveled around and her front came into view.

Her legs was something he couldn't deny himself and hated that she had to walk. Walking meant her hips would send a message downward to her limbs, demanding the same sensual cadence they used to be used also. They swayed gracefully and bulged tendons and muscles. They took long strides dominating sidewalks, hallways, lobbies and any other place she chose to encounter. Long and sinful extremities that turned him to a child eyeing a trees branches and wishing to climb to the top.

"I'm fine." His eyes narrowed when she crossed her legs making her thighs even more attractive.

"Are you sure?" Her hand reached up along her back and adjusted her bra.

In that moment her breast pressed against her chest before being released to once more rest. Her breast were something that had caught his eye last before everything else. It wasn't that they weren't appealing it was simply that she hid them well. In her large cloth type attire along with even her more modern looks. Her breast were always down played. And looking upon them now, he understood why someone who was so prudent and conservative guarded them in such a way. Their size easily garnered attention. Whether it was lusty school boys or jealous A-cup women they were nicely sized, perky, and felt just as good in his hands as they did in his mouth.

"I said I was fine." Why couldn't she just turn back around? He did better dealing with behind her than the front.

"You appear as if I have wronged you."

Kaiba scoffed against his will. As if she didn't know. She breathed in a sigh and watched as her stomach flexed inward before releasing. His eyes immediately fell to her bellybutton and he felt his undoing draw near. The little "innie" was casted in darkness due to her angle to the lighting but still caused something in him to swallow back the collected saliva. He forced himself to have control over what was occurring but it was hard. He was _hard_.

"You have."

Isis frowned at this and pushed herself from the stool by her little arms. How those arms were able to carry anything better yet hold anything was a work of physiology he knew nothing about. She glided over to him, resting her warm somewhat soft hands against his bare shoulders. "What have I done?"

He couldn't explain it. He couldn't tell her she was a sheep wrapped in wolves clothing. Wolves held exotic dangerous appeal and that same peril created flesh and bone, carving it to a tantalizing level. Yet her inner spirit held an innocent calm demeanor as soft of a lamb's coat. Gazing up into her hurt eyes he could see that. She genuinely was sorry for a crime she believed she committed when in-fact it was he who was battling with his emotions along with the control over showing them. So rather than tell her, he did what he usually did when she pushed him to levels she didn't even know about.

Forcing her forward to straddle his lap. She rested her long folded up limbs against the expensive material of the round couch he kept in the main area of the closet, as he kissed her. Kissed her as a dying man would. Probing his tongue thirstily around her mouth for flavors that didn't exist past her lips and hungrily dug his hands into the plush globes of her butt. His eyes were closed and not just because it was good etiquette when kissing but because when she gave the first moan, his eyes rolled up into the top of his head. Something was taking him over and he almost felt like his body was attempting to literally see what was in his brain; what was wrapping itself around his control center to do the things he now wanted to do.

"Oh Seto..." Isis breathed against his lips.

He didn't know what happened or when it happened but the next thing he knew she was face down into the material of the couch, moaning softly while his lips trailed along her neck and shoulders. His fingers sunk into the tops of her panties and pulled them down as slow as his lips moved down the groove of her spine. Soon they were down by her bent knees and rather than wait, he watched as she reached around and unclasped her bra. She slid it down her arms and allowed it to slink to the floor. Her long hair trailed out beside her and those glossed blue eyes looked patiently and expecting into his.

He hardened further and bent down capturing her lips in his. Gripping her hair so he could force her head to curve more sensually into his mouth. His hand slid down her bared back and nestled itself just past the valley between her cheeks. He groaned with her at the feeling of how wet she was and slowly plunged two fingers into that gripping heat. She kissed him more furiously at the intrusion and whined out his name. Kaiba smirked inwardly at Isis' declaration and moved his fingers faster making her get louder.

"Ah! Seto!"

He couldn't stand anymore just as much as she. He allowed his hardened appendage to enter her in a slow manner more for himself than her comfort. His control was waning and he needed to cling on to the last few pieces before it completely consumed him; insanity that is. He straddled her legs and braced his hands on either side of her shoulders, gently rolling his hips. She moaned in appreciation and balanced herself on her hands, craning her neck around so she could nibble along his neck and ear. It was too much. Seto Kaiba snapped.

Grabbing the back of her neck he forced her down into the material and proceeded to fuck her senseless. His hips angrily thrust forward, enjoying the feel of her ass vibrating against his pelvis. His other hand found its way to her hair and he pulled making her head snap back. Her once muffled screams and almost agitated sounding groans and "OHS" echoed off the walls of the closet. He was glad no one was present at the mansion for he was sure they would be able to hear her. But he wanted her louder.

He grabbed her shoulders and nearly threw her onto the floor. He gripped her waist and forced her bottom even higher in offering and continued with his harsh hip thrusts. However, if it was possible he forced himself harder and faster. Isis was now screaming and was that growling? No, _he_ was growling. Kaiba realized just how hard his vocal cords were rattling and savored the feeling of her wrapped around him even more. He moved his hands up from their bruising holds on her thighs to her bottom. He grabbed the orbs harshly before smacking her ass. She gave a slutty moan to the ruthless treatment which only egged him on to abuse her. To worship her the best to his ability.

He alternated between kneading and spanking her silly and soon she was a quivering, crying, screaming heap across the carpet. He removed himself and flipped her on her back with a hard thud and forced himself back inside her, gazing down at the face utterly destroyed in pleasure. Her eyes were watering like a facet and her lips were quivering with whimpers and silent screams. As soon as he got close enough she dug her claws into his back and forced them down. The brunet growled from this and in turn bent down and bit her hard on the neck. She half-screamed from this and bowed her back, rubbing her stomach and chest against his torso. The sensation was enough to get the CEO vocal.

"Fuck Isis! Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" He accentuated each profanity with hard angry abusive thrusts and she responded by jerking hard and digging her fingers into the soft high carpet. "You're such a fucking whore." These words were growled and he wrapped his hands around her neck.

"M-m-more..." Isis placed her hand over his tightening one around her throat.

He felt his balls tighten to an almost painful level and transferred that strength into his fingers around her throat. He wasn't sure if it was the hold he had on her throat or if her climax was close, but she started breathing harder than before. Then it happened. She came. Her head snapped back and she screamed as if someone was killing her while her eyes rolled back in her head. His hand choked the life out of her as he came deep inside her with a loud roar. His hand immediately went slack and he face planted next to her head. Both lay motionless, unconscious.

When Kaiba came to it was to the quiet murmur of a tune. "_Mm_ _mmm_ _mm_ _mmmmm_". Slowly he rolled over and found Isis lying still on her back next to him. She was tracing the hand marks along her neck with a pleasant air and her lips vibrated with that damn tune she was so fond of. As if she sensed him her eyes opened and rolled in his direction; they were smiling with understanding which was the word he used for love.

Isis had been the one thing in his life he had picked without having his arm tied. Kaiba had willingly asked for her and wanted her for reasons he was still unraveling. Isis gladly stayed by his side and even missed him when he went away. Sure Mokuba had always missed him as well but the way she withheld just how hard she wanted to hug him, upon his return was something he cherished.

Not to mention the way he had often wanted to bear hug her in return but also held back, too cautious for an act. The tiniest of moments wear he wanted to actually act normal, _human_, scared him. Seto Kaiba was scared and the fear made him crazy which caused him to take to animalistic behavior and dominate this never ending conundrum. But this paradox had flesh, blood, and beauty.

He wasn't crazy or so he believed in the moment. He was just...in love. He mentally blanched. He had to tell Isis; he had to let her know what it was inside of him that caused him to take her in such a harsh way. The reason he had to have all of her and then some. The meaning behind his hard touches, kisses, and even harder sex. The cause to his attitude when he was simply watching her. He had to vocalize his issues for his own sanity as well as hers. But how could he? Already his mouth felt dry.

"Isis..."

"Seto, I know..." Rolling over he met her eyes fully and she nodded with a soft smile on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere; time is all we have."

Leaning forward he took her lips to his and kissed her in a way that began as silent confession and ended in another round of almost angry passionate sex. When Isis had finally passed out on the floor, sleeping soundly in his arms he clung to her as a child would. She was his, only his, and no other would have her. But importantly, she wanted him and considering her loyalty, that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Eventually he would be able to vocalize his feelings better but until then, he'd do it the best way he knew how: physically. Judging by how loud she had been the second time and had quite the content smile on her lips, he knew she wouldn't complain anytime soon.

PLEASE READ:

Okay...have no idea where this came from! NONE! It's so...weird. I literally just sat down and wrote this in one take. I'll be going back through it later to check for typos as well. I've been working on _Obsidian's Pearl _and _Feral Fetish_ quite a bit lately since I've been slacking on school a bit, ha ha, so I hope to have them updated soon. Sorry for the wait regarding those items but I hope you all enjoyed this.

Review!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
